prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Locations and Modes
On Defenders 2 global map, you can find arenas, where you will have to fight against creeps, and mines, in which you have to battle against other players. Global map The events of Defenders 2 take place in Primezone, a part of a continent that was affected by Cataclysm the most. At the beginning of the game, a vast part of Primezone is hidden in the fog of war, but on level 63, you will be able to unlock all the areas. You can open up chests with various rewards on the map of Primezone. They automatically spawn one in 5-15 hours (the time of spawn is random within this time frame) but only if there are less than 5 unopened chests on the global map. Also, you can find different game mode entrances on the map: arenas (PvE, battles with monsters) and mines (PvP). Arenas There are three types of arenas, each type has its own game mode: Raid, Hunt or Assault. «Raid», «Assault», and «Hunt» modes differ from one another not only in the conditions of the fights but also in rewards. In «Raid» mode, essences are given as a guaranteed reward: silver, wood, air, poison, stone, fire, or water. In «Assault» mode, you can get useful runes, including 7-star ones, as rewards. In «Hunt» mode, you get feeders or (tower/spell) card shards. The number and the value of the rewards you get depend on your account level — the higher it is, the better the prizes you receive. You can take a look at the rewards you can possibly get by clicking on the arena. If you complete the battle with 20 hearts, you will become able to launch the hard mode version of the level. The prime you've collected and the towers you've built will remain at the same point yet the number of spells available will get restored and the creeps will become a lot tougher. An additional reward is provided for winning a hard mode battle. In''' «Raid»''' mode, each victory in the hard mode increases the number of essences you get per fight. In «Assault» and «Hunt» modes, the reward you get does not depend on how many hard mode levels you’ve completed. You can fight as many as 20 hard battles on one arena. Each time you will be getting rewards if you win! If you do not like the reward you’ve got for winning in an «Assault» or «Hunt» mode battle, you can refresh it using stars. In this case, the game will randomly choose another reward for you (from a list of predefined prizes) which will be of the same or better quality than the previous one. It means that you may get the same reward or a better one, not of a poorer quality! With an active Premium subscription, you will get twice more rewards in «Assault» and «Hunt»'''modes. Premium reward is always rarer than the basic one! The amount of silver awarded for the round victory is calculated by the formulas: *Reward for the amount of lives left: (player level + 20) * the amount of lives left / (starting amount of lives + 10% of the starting prime) + 20; *Reward for the amount of prime left: (player level + 20) * 10% of prime left / (starting amount of lives + 10% of the starting prime). PvP There are two types of asynchronous PvP in Defenders 2: in regular mines and in league mines. In both cases, players battle against each other indirectly. The battles themselves are classic PvE against AI-controlled creeps; however, a victory or defeat in these battles affects player’s rating. Every type of PvP has its own rating. Winners of PvP-contests receive various rewards, for example, resources, raw materials, or shards of unique cards. Regular mines In regular mines players fight against each other for resources. There are seven types of resources: silver, wood, air, poison, stone, fire or water. There can be an infinite number of versions of the same mine on the map. N players are assigned to every mine. The one who currently holds the mine gets profit from it. Another player can take over the mine and become its new owner, cutting off previous player’s profit and receiving resources from the mine. Every time the mine is captured, its level increases. The higher its level, the more resources a player gets from this mine and the more challenging become battles in this mine. If, at some point, the level of the mine becomes too high and the player cannot seize it, the player can change the mine and select new opponents. PvP-rating Every player in Defenders 2 has PvP-rating that changes upon seizing or losing regular mines. The higher this rating - the closer are the players to the top of the world leaderboard and the more stars they receive as a reward («Quests – PvP» tab). '''Player's total rating = -1 + sum of all mines' rating, which are available for capture by other players in PvP fights (1st mine rating + 2nd mine rating + ... + N mine rating) Rating of each mine is counted using these formulas: *If the mine is under player's control, its rating = mine level + 3 (ownership bonus). *If the mine isn't under player's control, its rating = mine level, which the mine has had last time the player possessed it. *If a player has never owned this mine, its rating = required level - 1. In order to explain the method and reasons for increasing or reducing PvP-rating, we will introduce some new terms: *Player's initial rating (R0) — Player's PvP-rating before seizing or losing a mine. *Player's final rating (R1) — Player's PvP-rating after seizing or losing a mine. *Change of player's rating (ΔR) — value that represents the difference between PvP-rating before seizing or losing a mine and after that. *Initial level of the mine (ML0) — level of YOUR mine before another player seized it. *Final level of the mine (ML1) — level of the mine after YOU seized it. *Required level (RL) — player's level that is required in order to unlock the area with the mine; Changes of the rating upon seizing a mine Every player starts the game with 500 rating. When players seize mines, their ratings increase according to one of these three formulas. 1) Player seizes a mine for the first time Formula: ΔR = ML1 + 3 – (RL – 1) Example: A player with 500 rating seizes a level 4 mine for the first time; the mine is located in the area that requires level 5 to get unlocked. After seizing, the level of the mine increases to 7. Calculate the new rating that player got after seizing the mine. R0 = 500 RL = 5 ML1 = 7 R1 = ? Solution: ΔR = 7 + 3 – (5 – 1) = 10 – 4 = 6 R1 = R0 + ΔR = 500 + 6 = 506 2) A player used to hold a mine, and seized it back, with ML ≤ RL – 1 Formula: ΔR = ML1 + 3 – (RL – 1) Example: The mine is located in the area that requires level 21 to get unlocked; Player 1 holds a level 18 mine. Player 2 seizes this mine. Upon that, Player 1 gets rating equal to 506 and the level of the mine increases to 21. Player 1 seizes the mine back, increasing its level to 24. Calculate the new rating that player got after seizing the mine back. R0 = 506 RL = 21 ML0 = 18 ML1 = 24 R1 = ? Solution: Since ML0 < RL – 1, ΔR= ML1 + 3 – (RL – 1) = 24 + 3 – (21 – 1) = 7 R1 = R0 + ΔR = 506 + 7 = 513 3) A player used to hold a mine, and seized it back, with ML0 > RL – 1 Formula: ΔR = ML1 + 3 – ML0 Example: The mine is located in the area that requires level 5 to get unlocked; Player 1 holds a level 15 mine. Player 2 seizes the mine. Upon that, Player 1 gets rating equal 511, the level of the mine increases to 18. Player 1 seizes the mine back, increasing its level to 21. Calculate the new rating that player got after seizing the mine back. R0 = 511 RL = 5 ML0 = 15 ML1 = 21 R1 = ? Solution: Since ML0 > RL, ΔR = ML1 + 3 – ML0 = 21 + 3 – 15 = 9 R1 = R0 + ΔR = 511 + 9 = 520 Changes of the rating upon losing a mine Players’ rating decreases only when they lose a mine that they have seized before. If a player tried to capture somebody else's mine and lost, his/her rating would remain the same. 1) ML0 ≤ RL – 1 Formula: ΔR = ML0 + 3 – (RL – 1) Example: The mine is located in the area that requires level 21 to get unlocked, Player 1, with the rating equal to 507, holds a level 18 mine. Calculate the new rating that player got after losing the mine. R0 = 507 RL = 21 ML0 = 18 R1 = ? Solution: Since ML0 < RL – 1, ΔR = ML0 + 3 – (RL – 1) = 18 + 3 – (21 – 1) = 1 R1 = R0 – ΔR = 507 – 1 = 506 2) ML0 > RL – 1 This is the most common case when player's rating always gets decreased by 3, because ΔR = ML0 + 3 – ML0 = 3. League mines In September 2018, and update called Mine Wars was released. Some mines were converted into arenas, where the rating competitions took place, in the updated version. Rating competitions Terms and conditions of competitions: *In order to launch the competition, the player must gather the rewards from his/her mines. After that, you will enter either a new, or an already active competition. *The maximum duration of a competition equals 2 days. The time left to participate will be displayed above the mine. *The maximum number of participants in a competition is 12. New players are gradually joining the ‘unfilled’ competition. *Competition participants’ task is to win in PvE-battles in mines and earn points for the rating table. *Each battle in a competition costs a certain amount of essence or silver. *The progress is being counted separately for every single mine. The victories and defeats in one do not affect the rating in another. *When the competition is over, the game will count the totals and give every participant a price corresponding to his/her place in the rating table. The higher the place, the more valuable is the prize. The reward looks like an icon of a chest above a mine. When the player has gathered the prize, he/she will automatically become a participant of the next competition. Notes: *After dealing with all waves of enemies, a player can proceed the battle by entering the hard mode. *The level of the mine is being calculated individually for every player, depending on the battles’ results. Leagues In every single mine, there are a few leagues available. The higher the league, the harder the battles in the competition. However, the rewards are correspondingly better. The cost of the fights is also depending on the league level. In order to make it clearer to you, let’s take a look at an example with the ‘Library Ruins’ mine. In the ‘Library Ruins’ mine, the following leagues are available (from lower to higher): *Stone III *Stone II *Stone I *Bronze III Initially, IN THIS mine, all players start in Stone III league. Depending on his/her performance in the end of the competition, he/she will be able to: *move to a higher league *stay in the current league *fall to a lower league However, since Stone III is the lowest league in ‘Library Ruins’, there is no way to move to a lower league in this particular case. In the ‘Library Ruins’ mine, the highest league the player can reach is Bronze III. In other mines, starting and ending leagues are different. For example, the highest league you can reach in the game, Legend I, can be conquered only in the ‘Desolate Terraces’ mine. Rewards Every player, who took part in a competition, gets a trophy. Gold, silver and bronze medal winners get green chests with league tower shards and other valuables. Other participants receive a resource. The value of the rewards is determined by the league and the place the player reached. The higher the league, the better the type of the league tower shards you will get, and the higher the place you’ve ended up with in the rating table, the more the number of the rewards you’ll get will be. League towers are modified old ones. They are 20% more powerful than their old analogs. Locations The battles on arenas and in mines take place on 10 location types. 20181130154830_1.jpg|Overgrown Tomb 20181130154925_1.jpg|Library Ruins 20181130155043_1.jpg|Desolate Terraces 20181130160247_1.jpg|Snowy Aerie 20181130160318_1.jpg|Abandoned Extractor 20181130160908_1.jpg|Sanctuary Ruins 20181130160954_1.jpg|Twilight Desert 20181130161105_1.jpg|Drowned Sanctum 20181130161141_1.jpg|Torrid Sands 20181130161212_1.jpg|Prime Rift ru:Локации и режимы